


Dark Kai.

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Black Dranzer Kai, Blood, Boris is his own TW, Choking, Dark Kai, Evil Biovolt Kai, Kai in the Abbey, Kai is good boy now, Kai/Kai the ultimate OTP, M/M, Oh my god why, Scared Kai, Violence, fresh Kai on Kai action, handjobs, horror film ending, let him escape!, lots of blood, next time Kai on Kai will be hotter I promise, non con, oh god the blood, spoopy, the explicit rating is more for the violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Unfortunately I had to label this as Non-con, sorry guys!Kai returns Black Dranzer and is close to escaping the Abbey until hes forcibly halted by a dark twisted version of himself, in true horror/halloween style and shit gets weird.





	Dark Kai.

The blue haired blader let Black Dranzer go once and for all, letting her slash dangerously into all the computers in the lab, giving Boris a final glare.

He knew they’d be a fool to try and stop him now he had (less than graciously) returned their precious beyblade weapon. He hoped he had also severely damaged the deranged bit beast with that violent blow, nevertheless he ran away fast.

But fuck if he had worked his head around this maze of an abbey in the short amount of time he spent training there. He stopped to catch his breath, taking a quick glance behind him but strangely no guards had chased him. 

He saw a long dark narrow passageway and hoped it lead him back outside, Kai thought if he could find a guard or one of the abbeys brainwashed boys he would coerce them into leading him out, still the abbey can’t be THAT big, he must be near the exit now.   
He ran fast down the passageway but he looked up as he heard heavy footsteps in the distance coming towards him. He squinted towards the dim light at the other side. 

Someone stood there, just a dark looming shadow in the distance, seemed like a guy around his own age, wide and muscular but ultimately too short to be working for Voltaire. 

Perhaps it was Bryan? Tala was far too skinny and taller in stature to be this guy. 

The strangers eyes lit up, dark red and glowing unnaturally. “Fuck.” Kai thought. He had ran too far to back away now, he would have to fight this guy to get past. He swallowed his nerves and picked up his pace, running closer, he tried to not show any sign of weakness.

The closer he got the more he saw of the strangers shape, his build, - his hair - it all seemed so familiar: disturbingly familiar.

In the strange contortions of the light he saw the dark strangers shadowed smirk and he stopped fast in his tracks. 

Kai stood mere meters from….well he couldn’t explain it, it wasn’t a mirror but he saw himself. That smirk, had he ever realised how devilish he looked when he gave looks like that, it was deeply unsettling. 

Panic seeped into Kai’s mind he tried to shake his body out of its deer in headlights “freeze” mode and back into “flight” mode. He had to escape, this was far too freaky for him to handle!   
Abruptly the lights started flickering, strobing violently and Kai’s heart started hammering with fear. 

The ungodly figure stepped towards him and ripped off his scarf with one swift movement, it swooped down to the floor as Kai felt his heart sink to his stomach in fear.

His entire body stammered as he started stepping backwards, fighting his own muscles willing them to turn away, his knees felt weak and he gasped in sheer terror as he felt the other Kai’s strong fingers grip hard around his neck and lift him high up in the air. 

Kai’s eyes widened, he felt his pulse thud loudly and his limbs shake as he lost all other sensations, his bodies evolutionary instincts took control, his brain in utter panic mode taking in as much information as he might need in order to survive. 

Kai croaked as he tried to get as much air into his lungs as his doppelganger tightened his thick fingers around his airways. He reached his hands up to claw at his arms, digging his fingernails into the flesh to fight himself free, his finger were numb from the constant stream of adrenaline, his mind foggy. Kai’s eyelids quickly shut as his head was slammed against the hard stone wall behind him, tilting his neck upwards. 

The other Kai studied his face apparently now content with the angle, and slid a thumb to open up his lips, watching him shake generously under his grip and soaking in his quick gasps. Kai’s eyes plead for him to stop, to put him down, scratching his arms attempting to draw blood.

“Where is Black Dranzer?” The Dark Kai said in an unnaturally deep demonic voice as he stuck his thumb deeper into Kais mouth, pushing into his tongue as he gagged on it, his hands now grasping weakly for his life. 

Dark Kai’s voice was so low it vibrated through Kais whole body and his dark eyes glowed red again.   
“Where is SHE?” He demanded and choked Kai a little harder. 

Kai inhaled sharply through his nostrils and used all the strength he could gather in his petrified state to knee him in the balls. Caught off guard he was released from the death grip and his body fell to the floor like a puppet and he gasped loudly desperate to fill his lungs again.

“Th-the fuck are you…?” he panted. “What k-kind of sick ex-experiments did they do to create y-you?!” 

Dark Kai towered above him unphased by any of it, staring emotionless at his lump of a body gasping pathetically on the cold stone tiles. 

‘So they created the ultimate beyblader to wield the ultimate bitbeast, and they chose me as the model … the perverted fucks.’ Kai thought.

His brain reminded him this was certainly not the time to be dwelling on the beings existence and to focus on survival again, he rubbed his knee and braced himself to flee the corridor and put this all behind him. 

Unfortunately a swift glance away gave Dark Kai all the info he needed and he deftly bent down and grabbed Kai with fistfuls of his vest.   
He grabbed and lifted his body again as if he was only the weight of a stuffed toy. Hiwatari swung his legs uselessly in the air looking down at his disturbing doppelganger. 

Dark Kai slapped a stone slab into the wall provoking a stone door to slide down, he dragged them both into the small windowless room. 

His hulking body moved more efficiently than Kai’s and yet made next to no noise, but Kai’s humiliated and terrified self let out pathetic yelps and cries for help as he was slammed into what seemed to be a medical examination table. Clearly some sick scientist experiment room Kai’s brain helpfully suggested, no wonder the entrance was hidden from obvious view.

Tears escaped Kai’s eyes from the impact of the slam and once again felt his adrenaline pumping through his system as Dark Kai got closer, the light in this room showed more details of his angry face and it creeped the poor boy out just how identical he appeared, it was like looking in a mirror. 

“B-Boris has her, Boris has B-Black Dranzer. Leave me alone!” Kai screamed. 

Dark Kai smirked dirtily and pushed a knee between Kai’s leg, pinning him against the examination table with his hard body.

“Good GOD. What the FUCK do you want from me!” Kai cried out, he was truly disturbed and wish this nightmare would end, he was too strong to fight against and he had been backed into a corner. 

His doppelganger shoved his chest back into the surface of the table hard and pulled himself up on top of him, his knee pushed harder between Kais legs. Kai felt betrayed by his own genitals as he was made dimly aware of the growing erection.   
“Tyson!!” He screamed loudly. “Tyson help me!!”

He felt his arms pinned down into the table, he couldn’t kick his nuts from his angle, and he knew from his sore red neck that he wouldn’t be able to get his arms free easily.

‘Shit, I knew I shouldn’t have returned alone.’ Kai’s brain screamed uselessly at him, blaming himself for all of this.

“Tyson can’t help you now Hiwatari.” The demonic voice growled down at his shaking body.

“When I’m done collecting my missing data, your boyfriend won’t be able to tell us apart, he won’t even know you are dead. But nothing to fear weak one, I will satisfy him.” 

Kai’s eyes widened up at his dark clone. “D-data..” He stuttered. “What data…” 

Kai berated himself for asking such a dumb question when he should be focusing his brain power into figuring a way out, now he didn’t have just himself to rescue but now his boyfriend would be in danger too. 

He dread to think how much he could hurt him. 

The evil clone sunk its teeth into Kai’s neck, drawing blood and drinking it as Kai choked back loud sobs of pain.   
“B+ blood type.” Dark Kai replied, licking his lips.

He felt the blood gush down his neck but he was numb the sensation, his body was screaming at the pressure of the clones heavy body pressed against him and the sight of his own face twisted and evil looking back at him. 

His panic stricken mind was frantic with thoughts. Was this what Tyson saw when they slept together? Was this how he looked on all those cameras broadcast around the globe when he was wielding Black Dranzer, thirsty for power, thirsty for control, was this who he became before his team saved him?   
Kai felt sick to his stomach to witness just a piece of who he had become before.

Kai wished his sexual relationship with Tyson Granger remained as vanilla as it started, he wished his body didn’t respond so…. eagerly to force and restraint, because now was truly the worst possible time to be suffering from a rock hard boner. Did he secretly want to fuck himself? Was being bitten and drained of his blood like a sodding vampire what it would take to turn him on now? What did all this tell him about himself? 

The creepy doppelganger smirked down at him with a look that made Kai want to never smile again, his body shivered with goosebumps, but his rage returned and gave him courage.

“I’m not letting a monster like you have control of Black Dranzer. I destroyed her.” He hissed. 

“And you can’t pretend to be me, Tyson will spot it a mile off. He knows me too well, he’s not a fool who can be tricked by a robot or whatever the fuck you are. He’s better than you will ever know.”

“You’re so right. I can’t ever BE you Hiwatari. I’m the version of you that you were to weak to become.” his deep voice boomed through his veins.

“As for fooling your boyfriend..”   
Kai gasped as he felt his large hand slip around his erection. When had he undone his belt and jeans? Kai’s eyes rolled and his head pushed back into the cushioned sterile surface.   
He felt his own fingers explore every centimeter of his genitals and the blood rush to his cheeks as he realised he was letting it happen.   
He was letting him collect intimate data on his body. What the fuck is wrong with me? He thought pathetically. 

He looked up at his clone and watched in horror as it mimicked his pleasured face. He jerked his penis better than anyone could with expert movements making the poor guy cum hard and fast - copying that face too, storing it deep in its data banks. 

“I would rather DIE than let Tyson ever set eyes on you.” Kai hissed, gathering what was left of his breath again.

“And the world won’t even notice the difference.” Dark Kai replied in a voice that now sounded almost exactly like his own. 

“Fuck.” Kai said through gritted teeth.

“Fuck…..FUCK!!!” The clone mimicked perfectly, his hand let go of his blissed out penis and stroked his thigh with the feather light pressure that Kai gave while almost passing out from lack of oxygen.   
Tyson would be fooled by that gentle touch, Kai was sure of it, if he closed his eyes he was sure he could convince himself it was his own fingers.

“Tyson….Tyson!!” The monstrosity repeated in Kai’s voice, sounding needy like a lover in heat.

Kais face blushed deep red.

“I will never let you win. I will never be Voltaire’s puppet again, and I won’t let you hurt my boyfriend!!” he yelled. 

The clone looked down at him in contemplation. Kai was readying his next retort when he felt lips smash against his own. His eyes widened. This has truly gone too far, oh god he’s after the taste of my saliva now, oh fuck this shit...

Kai aggressively contorted his body to slip from under the clones weighty body. His body still shook and he slipped as he quickly pushed himself off the examination table and jumped to give himself a headstart from the inevitable chase. 

Dark Kai’s eyes went dark red again and it stepped away from the bed and turned towards Kai.

“Give in Kai Hiwatari, I am you now, I am the future. The world will obey Biovolt. The world will fear Voltaire.”

Kai wiped the sweat off his forehead and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall. He threw it at the clone and electric sparks flashed from its head, it made a rip in its silicone flesh and exposed complicated internal tech, and its eyes flickered. However it was still functional and stepped closer a demonic look in its glowing dark eyes.

Dark Kai tilted its head in amusement and flexed its superior muscles, taking another step towards Kai. 

“You’re intimidated by the sight of your own potential, you could have been great like me but you failed, it’s because you’re weak Kai.” 

Kai growled and looked around for another weapon, he spotted the glass on the wall and punched his fist through it, his mind beyond giving a damn about glass cuts and his shaking fingers grasped the wooden handle of the fire axe. 

“Just TRY and get past me motherfucker!!” Kai heaved, gathering his adrenaline, gripping the axe with both hands, blood gushing down his neck and his wrists, his belt open and his dick still exposed. 

“If my team didn’t give me the wake up call I so badly needed - seeing your disturbing face did. I will never let myself become like you. I will never be Voltaire's puppet again. And I will NEVER let anyone touch my Tyson.” 

Kai bent his knees, pushed his feet back into the stone tiles and propelled his body into the air screaming with vengeance, pushing all his weight into the axe, it sliced deep into the clones skull, making it emit a weird deep robotic scream. 

Sparks exploded from deep within its machinery and the fake flesh ripped like split rubber as Kai violently slammed the axe repeatedly into its body, its face. Kai gritted his teeth and chunks of robot Kai went flying around him.

Kai watched the fake Kais mangled body twitch aggressively on the floor and he wiped the gushing blood from his neck with the back of his hand and the sweat from his hair. He gave another sudden violent slash with the axe, chopping through what was left of the torso as the legs twitched comically. 

“Fuck you daft punk.” He spat at the broken mess. 

He slipped his dick back in his pants and zipped up his trousers, and stumbled backwards to lean against the doorway. His fingers gripped the fire axe for dear life but he let his heart beat calm down and return to normal, he panted heavily and closed his eyes. 

After a moment Kai swung around the corner picking up his scarf, he carried on running around the Abbey his body covered in his own blood, wielding an axe and a look that said:

“Go ahead and try, I fucking dare you.”


End file.
